This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Yearly epidemiological studies of patients with Type 1 diabetes who have been followed since 1986. Sublects get yearly blood work, urine, eye exams, etc to look at complications of diabetes.